


Unlocking

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix can't stop talking, Introspection, Locus can't stop watching, M/M, Short One Shot, Wash can't stop feeling like he's being watched, locus-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Check in. Felix is starting to think it's a sex thing. Locus knows it isn't.





	Unlocking

“Your reports have been very detailed. Not as detailed as mine. I mean can you believe those idiots? Trying to lead a fucking army. Oh man. Tucker is SO guilty about Washington. I bet he cries himself to sleep. He is SO easy to push. Then again he’s not the only one who has dear old Wash on his mind. What is it with you and him anyway?”

 

Felix’s voice buzzes in his ear like an annoying swarm of gnats. It’s been a five days since they split the Reds and Blues from their leaders. Three days since Washington regained consciousness from his head wound. Locus perched at a high vantage point overlooking the Federal Army’s base, camo on. It was daily check in and coordination with Felix. Felix had somehow gotten even more vocal since he had taken the Reds and Blues to the Rebels. His constant whining—

 

It wasn’t the first time Locus wished for a quieter partner. Who only said what needed to be said. Who didn’t want to—gossip and whine all the time.

 

He realized too late his lack of reply would only egg Felix on.

 

“Have we finally found your type?” Felix asked in mock excitement. “Cryptic, paranoid ex-Freelancer? I mean, it makes sense, and usually, at this point, I would recommend for you not to fuck crazy, but considering who I’m speaking to...”

 

“That is not—” Why couldn’t Felix just be _quiet_.

 

“Is he a babe or something outside his armour? But no, you were already obsessed with him at crash site Bravo. And he doesn’t seem the type to take it off—huh. Neither are you…” Felix trailed off apparently trying to figure something out. “How WOULD you stick your dick in him? With both of you in full armor I mean?”

 

“Felix.” He growled, tired of this.

 

“You know I’m kidding,” Felix laughed. Locus doubted it. Felix was constantly making a game of what sort of person Locus would ‘stick his dick in.’ He remembered vividly Felix making bets with soldiers in their squad and later partners about Locus’ tastes. No one would ever walk away with any money. That wasn’t the point. Felix took pleasure in the humiliation of it. After the war Locus refused to let the game bother him, which in turn made Felix grow bored of it.

 

Locus looked through the scope of his sniper. His focus shifted. Washington with the Red leader, pink soldier and brown robot. After a moment Washington looked up, not quite at where Locus was hidden, but in the vicinity of it. Feeling Locus’ gaze but not able to pinpoint it. He shifted uncomfortably and stepped a bit to his left which blocked Private Donut from being open to the mountains. Irritation welled. Why? Why protect those…

 

“Don’t let him get in your head, Locus.” Felix said suddenly.

 

“What?” It seemed a strange thing for Felix to say. He was the one watching. He was the one getting into Agent Washington’s head. It wasn’t the other way around.

 

"I noticed you read his file.”

 

He did. He devoured it. The freelancer files found in Alpha had been illuminating, but Washington’s file only added more questions than answered.

 

“He doesn’t use mind games,” Locus said swiftly. Washington was moving the Reds away from the open space now. The Red Sargent seemed to be waving his hands, most likely complaining about something. Locus checked, the tracking device was still working. Another disappointment. Washington taking it so easily. Not checking. He obviously had suspicions of Locus, but the Reds and Blues and their play warfare had dulled him.

 

Still. He liked knowing exactly where Washington was. Felix, and even Control kept emphasising the Reds and Blues ineptness. An assessment Locus would agree with but for one exception. Washington was … dangerous. Locus knew it instinctively. He had the power to unravel things. Locus didn’t know how or why, but it was in his bones, and he knew to trust his instincts.

 

“Hey! Are you paying attention to me?”

 

Felix had been rambling. He had been listening… but filtered. Felix wasn’t saying anything really. He was only talking.

 

“You know, you’re so rude to me sometimes,” Felix’s fake hurt tone produced an eye roll on Locus’ end.

 

“I was _saying_ he isn’t _worth_ getting in your head. I mean—” cruel laughter “—look at the company he’s been keeping. He’s been basically playing capture the flag for babies. Dumb babies… with guns! You think a guy like Washington, whose best friends are Big Blue, who can’t spell his own name and Tucker the Wonder Dog, is really going to give us trouble?”

 

 _Yes_. Locus’ mind whispered as he watched Washington and the others disappear into the base.

 

Felix gave an exaggerated sigh over the comms. “I’m going crazy here. You just don’t know what I would give to trade you. Acting like those idiots matter. That I have respect for them. It’s so hard, even for _me_ Locus. Heh. I would love to know how you would have dealt with them. Oh man. You and Caboose. Fuck that would be something to sell tickets to! What a missed opportunity! Next time I get the melodramatic Freelancer and you can have the morons. Okay?”

 

Locus started to filter the conversation again. Felix was back to angrily describing the Reds and Blue and all the little things they did that got on his nerves. Locus was bored of it. He _knew_ they were idiots. They weren’t real soldiers, they were simulation troopers that stumbled from one incident to the next.

 

The question was why did Washington stay with them? Protect them? Sacrifice himself?

 

“So if you do fuck him…”

 

Locus’ head jerked up. Felix spoke intimately into the comms. It felt like he was just behind him whispering in his ear.

 

“Felix.”

 

“Would you keep him? Or would you still shoot him in the head like you’ve been stroking yourself off to?”

 

“Felix!” He snarled.

 

“Alright, alright. I have a meeting with Vanessa and _Lavernius_. More capture the flag for dummies.” A long drawn out sigh. “I better get to it…”

 

“I will continue to move Agent Washington’s group.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You enjoy it, Tiger."

 

“We _cannot_ let them make contact.”

 

“I know I know. It would spoil all the fun the Feds and Rebels are having.” Locus sensed the grin. The wide vicious smile Felix hid beneath his helmet.

 

“Over and out.” Locus cut him off before Felix could draw himself into another monologue. Locus wondered if part of the reason Felix worked with him was his endless need for an audience. A quiet audience.

 

“Kay, byeeee—”

 

Locus cut the connection. He put his sniper on his back and started moving down the mountain cliff.

 

_“Would you keep him? Or would you still shoot him in the head like you’ve been stroking yourself off to?”_

Felix didn’t understand anything. Killing Washington wasn’t about proving he was better than the freelancer. It wasn’t about sex, although…

 

He had looked different than Locus had pictured him. He had thought Washington would be older. Gruffer. But he was young, clean shaven, blond hair, a mass of freckle. He looked barely past thirty. He seemed… worn out. Tired. Locus wondered how it was possible to look tired while unconscious, but Washington managed it somehow.

 

In another time maybe, he would have found Washington to be… appealing.

 

But it wasn’t about that.

 

Washington was a threat. Every bone in his body told him so.

 

He was a threat to the mission. He was a threat to their _orders_.

 

He was a threat to Locus himself.

 

And no matter how long he watched him, and how many times the Freelancer disappointed and frustrated.

 

Locus knew.

 

Yes. He would be trouble. He would be trouble for _Locus_. Unless Locus figured it out. Figured _him_ out.

 

He just had to keep watching.

 

And if he had to cut Washington’s life short before he figured it out, so be it. He would follow orders. He would save the mission.

 

But he wanted to know. Because Locus was just as confused as Felix.

 

Washington should be nothing. But he wasn’t. He was everything. He was the _key._

But Locus didn’t know what it was Washington was supposed to unlock.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
